She Did What?
by Bhill62
Summary: Beast Boy is in a funk because of Terra and Raven comforts him about it. Beast Boy also learns something about his adoptive mother that he didn't know that she would do.


Second fic here so please read and review so that I can become a better writer. I want to recieve constructive criticsm before I start on my first multi-chapter story. I don't own Teen Titans, if I did in the comic there would have been more BB/Rae moments in the show and the comic would do a better job of exploring their relaitonship.

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the tower contemplating the past few days. It had been three days since Terra., or a girl who looked and sounded exactly like Terra, claimed to have never been a Titan and had asked Beast Boy to please stop bothering her. He just couldn't understand why fate had to be so cruel to him. He lost his parents when he was just eight, forced to watch them cascade over that waterfall when he knew in his heart he could have done something. Then it was decided that he had to go live with that asshole lawyer, Galtry, who all he did was embezzle his trust fund that he was supposed to have received from his parents.

When Rita and Steve decided to adopt him it looked like things were starting to look up for the green metamorph. However, Mento had decided that Beast Boy wasn't good enough to be a member of the Doom Patrol and that was it for him there.

When Beast Boy met the other four Titans that day that Starfire had decided Earth had looked like a good place to hide from the Gordanians he had finally found peace. Especially when he had laid eyes on a certain purple haired, pale skinned half-demon.

Beast Boy had always been drawn to her, yet it wasn't always a romantic attraction though. Yes he always thought that she was pretty but so was Starfire and the only thing he felt for her was the kind of love a brother would give. No what drew him to Raven was how she was an enigma.

Her powers were as he would put it, "wicked cool." How she seemed to have so many different powers. For example, her main offensive weapon being her telekinesis, that cool black dark energy that would surround a certain object was just so fascinating to him. Her healing powers were also just so neat and cool to him. He had always thought that was what made her the most valuable member of the team even more than Robin. He knew that if Cyborg was their only medic than the Titans would be nowhere near what their success rate was. The coolest power to him though was her soul-self. How she would project her soul to another person and make them experience their deepest and darkest fears was just awesome. Sure it wasn't exactly the nicest thing you could do to someone but it sure was cool to watch.

When they had first started out he just wanted to get to know her. Beast Boy was just the kind of guy who liked the people around him to be happy. He had always known what it was like to be excluded, and not just because of his green skin either. Even before he turned green he was an outsider. Being from a white family in a tribe in Africa could have that effect, especially when that area was a former French colony. So when he saw Raven in those early years seeming so secluded he just had to bring her out. She didn't like that at first. He knew that she didn't like it from the bruises that he got, however she did tolerate him as time went by.

His crush started around Malchior when he recognized that Raven could love and would allow herself to love. It made him realize that she was just a normal girl like everyone else. Before he knew that she had emotions and that she cared for her friends, but he had thought that she just simply chose not to feel. Now he knew that even though her father was practically Satan she could feel.

When Terra came along he had found a kindred spirit. She was fun to be around and was obviously very pretty. She made him feel important, like he wasn't just some idiot little kid that was just a jokester. She would laugh at his jokes and help him prank the other Titans. Whenever he pranked her, she would be upset at first but then laugh about it. Two days later though the tables would be reversed.

He had thought that they would be together forever, though looking back now he now realized how naïve that had seem, but he had truly cared for her. He thought that the sentiment was returned, but if that were the case why did she betray them. He didn't know, but what he did know was that she wasn't evil, no matter what anyone said.

"Hello Beast Boy." said a monotone voice from behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey Raven did you need to use the roof?" as he said this he started to get up.

"Sit," said Raven "We're going to talk."

"Talk about what?" Beast Boy asked starting to get a little defensive.

"About this little funk you've been in and how to get you out of it."

"I'm not in a funk Rae." Beast Boy defended.

"Don't lie to me Garfield. You have and it has to do with Terra." Raven said though there was a little bit of sympathy and understanding.

Beast Boy looked at her, debating on whether or not to tell her the truth. However, seeing her eyes in which he had been trying to decipher for years he saw the desire to help. She cared about him and really wanted to help.

"Yeah I guess." Beast Boy finally relented, "It's just that ever since she had turned to stone, I looked forward to the day in which she would be revived. I just knew that it would happen. I had imagined it to be one my happiest days, not one that really sucked."

Raven sat there listening very carefully. She had wanted to help her green friend and she was beginning to think of a way.

"Beast Boy I want to ask you something and it might be a little personal but bear with me ok?" She asked carefully. She had warned him because he was starting to open up and she didn't want him to tighten up. She had certainly done that with him many of times.

"Are you sure that you really like Terra still or are you still clinging to the time and memories that you two used to share?"

Beast Boy had to think about that and he wasn't sure. At first he was a little apprehensive, how dare she ask that. But as time went on he started to think that maybe she was right.

"Honestly, I think it maybe a little bit of both. I do think I still like her some, but I just wanted those early memories so bad Rae." He said dejectedly.

"I understand Beast Boy. There are times when I've wanted things to be easier and just have things go back to when they were simpler, but we can't change the past no matter how much we don't like it."

"Whoa déjà vu," chuckled Beast Boy "Thanks Rae. It's just that I thought that she was my only chance to really be with someone like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked with concern.

"Let's face it Rae: short, green, and pointy aren't exactly on girls' list of attractive qualities. Before I was with the Doom Patrol, I had a legal guardian who was just a complete ass. When I went to school I got picked on a lot and there was only one girl who would even give me the time of day and did not care that I was green, Jillian Jackson."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven said feeling some anger towards the children who treated Beast Boy like that. "Children can be very cruel sometimes."

"Yeah they can," said Beast Boy "It just seems like every girl I've shown an interest in eventually turns me away sooner or later. Jillian, Terra, you."

When he realized what he had just said he gave a squeak and turned into a pedigree falcon and flew off the tower. As soon as he thought that he was going to get away however, a dark energy brought him back up.

"I was wondering when we were going to get to your crush for me." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"W-w-what? You knew but how?" Beast Boy asked astonished. He had thought that he had been very good about keeping his attraction a secret.

"You mean besides my empathic powers and the obvious attention you always give me?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes. "Your mother told me."

"Rita told you?" Beast Boy exclaimed "That traitor! I can't believe she did that!" he was truly mad at his adoptive mother. It was just common sense that you just didn't do that, hang on.

"Wait a minute, I never mentioned that to her. How did she know that?" Beast Boy wondered he hadn't told anyone not even Cyborg.

"She said that apparently you wrote her a bunch of letters and that you seemed to mention me a lot." Raven said amused, she was quite flattered that Beast Boy seemed to write about her.

"Alright, alright I get that but why did she tell you. I mean I would be worried that it would ruin things for us if she told you before I did?" Beast Boy asked slightly confused. She didn't seem mad about this, in fact she seemed amused and quite flattered.

"She didn't want me to hurt you. According to her, she saw me look fondly at you and told me that if I broke your heart that she would grow to the size of the Empire State Building and step on me." Raven said playfully, though she wasn't sure if Rita was serious or not. "She cares a lot about you Beast Boy."

"Yeah she does care a lot. Wait a minute you were looking at me fondly? Does this mean you like me?" Beast Boy asked astonished.

"Noooo," Raven drawled sarcastically.

"Dude, sarcasm at a time like this? Not cool," Beast Boy said annoyed. "Wait, you like me? You like me!" he exclaimed obviously very happy.

"Yes Beast Boy I do return your feelings." Raven said feigning exasperation though anyone could tell that she didn't mean it.

"But dude why didn't you say anything earlier or at least flirt." Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry I never really learned how to express or show interest in a boy." Raven said with an embarrassed blush. "Azar didn't get into dating when she trained me."

"Actually you just did a pretty good job right now. If I hadn't felt so comfterable with you just now I probably wouldn't have said anything." Beast Boy said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Raven said quietly.

"No problem," Beast Boy said.

"Well now that we've established that we like each other. Saturday you are going to take me out to eat and then to a movie." Raven said.

"I am?" Beast Boy asked surprised.

"Do you really want me to tell your mother that you didn't?" Raven smirked.

"No," Beast Boy squeaked, "Ahem, besides why wouldn't I want to take the prettiest girl in town out on a date." He said while wrapping his arms around Raven's waist.

"Cute," Raven smirked as she brought her lips to his.

AN: I had wanted to do a story in where not only did Raven comfort Beast Boy but that there were hints that Rita Farr, Elasti Girl for those of you that don't know, approved of Raven and gave permission and encouragment for her to date Beast Boy.


End file.
